<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Not In Love Anymore by Sunarins_Tinkerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572642">I’m Not In Love Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunarins_Tinkerlin/pseuds/Sunarins_Tinkerlin'>Sunarins_Tinkerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunarins_Tinkerlin/pseuds/Sunarins_Tinkerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is only a matter of time before they both realize that they aren't in love with each other anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Not In Love Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t really know what this is but I wanted to write something and I guess this came out?</p><p>(Honestly, please help me with verb tenses, they're driving me crazy.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know when and how it started. He just knows it happened.</p><p>When Suna Rintarou comes home, he doesn't pay attention to his boyfriend. Doesn't kiss him or hug him, he doesn't give much affection. He just showers and goes straight to bed.</p><p>Each and every day, he has to own up to the responsibility of being an athlete, training and taking care of his body. He doesn't have time for his boyfriend.</p><p>Or rather he doesn't make time for him. He doesn't put effort into spending time with his boyfriend.</p><p>And this said, his boyfriend doesn't seem too bothered by it. Miya Osamu has to take care of his restaurant. It needs all of his attention. He can't afford to lose the product of all those years of effort.</p><p>Neither of them seemed to notice of this situation. Their home didn't have the same sense of security it once did. It wasn't the cheerful place they had spent their Christmas'  anymore. It was a cold place they called 'home' without there being any 'home'.</p><p>Somehow, through their years of relationship they had drifted apart from each other. And that's what Rintarou realized one day at practise, while he was practising his serves. He didn't know what to think of it. He was lost. He wanted to tell Osamu, but a part of him was too scared to let go. No, he was too scared at the idea of letting go that he hadn't noticed that he had already started letting go of Osamu.</p><p>Osamu, too, was hit by this realization. He was quietly making onigiris for his brother when it suddenly hit him. And for the rest of the day, all he could think of was how to tell Rintarou that he had fallen out of love.</p><p>"I'm home!" yelled Suna from the entrance before he started to walk into the kitchen, thing he hadn't done in a couple of months.</p><p>"Oh, hey. You're not taking a shower?"</p><p>"I am, but we need to talk first."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Sure. I need to talk to you too."</p><p>Both of them sat at the dinner table facing each other.</p><p>"I'm gonna get straight to the point. I don't think this is working." started Rintarou with a straight face.</p><p>"Yea, me neither." answered Osamu quietly.</p><p>"I mean there's really no way we can fix this, right? Even if we try. I can say I've fallen out of love and I guess you have too... Should we try couple counceling?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't think it'll help, really. We're both too busy... I really don't know. It's not like I don't love you... It's just, I'm not in love with you anymore."</p><p>"No, yea, I totally get you. I think we're both on the same page..."</p><p>That night, after their conversation, they finally took the time to settle down on the couch to watch a movie.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>